walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Cliffhangers
Cliffhangers are a common way to end an episode, issue, chapter, or anything else in The Walking Dead that leaves the reader/viewer in suspense. Occurrences Comic Series *It is revealed that Jim was bitten in the arm during the zombie attack on the camp. (Issue 5) *Rick threatens to kill Otis after he had accidentally shot Carl. (Issue 9) *The Governor and his army assemble at the prison gates, and he yells "Kill them all!", referring to Rick's group. (Issue 42) *Rick finds Lori inside the prison, but she appears to be held at gunpoint. (Issue 47) *Rick and Carl escape the prison, but they a followed by many zombies. (Issue 48) *Rick, Carl, Abraham, and Morgan flee from a massive herd of zombies. (Issue 59) *Abraham and Eugene leave Alexandria and are unknowingly being followed by The Saviors. (Issue 97) *Negan leaves Rick, Maggie, Carl, Michonne, Heath and Sophia with the corpse of Glenn. (Issue 100) *As Rick's army approaches Negan and his Saviors, prepared for war, Negan reveals his "wildcard"; Gregory, who pledges the Hilltop's allegiance to The Saviors. (Issue 115) TV Series *Rick hears a voice over the radio moments after attempting suicide. (Days Gone Bye) *The doors of the CDC open seconds before the group decides to depart, and a bright light shines as the group looks on in shock. (Wildfire) *Carl is shot in the woods by an unknown person. (What Lies Ahead) *The bolt sealing a barricade shut that Otis and Shane hide behind begins to loosen as walkers pull on the barricade. (Bloodletting) *The Atlanta gang is left with the body of Sophia Peletier after discovering her zombified. (Pretty Much Dead Already) *Lori tells Rick her worries about Shane, while the episode ends with the camera panning in on Rick's disgusted and angered face. (Triggerfinger) *Zombies hear Carl killing zombified Shane and start heading towards the sound. (Better Angels) *An unknown figure (Michonne) stands over a confused Andrea with two zombies chained to her. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Daryl aims his crossbow at five walkers who in reality turn out to be five living inmates. (Seed) *Michonne stands outside the prison fence disguised as a walker as Rick looks on, puzzled. (Hounded) *Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Oscar wait outside Woodbury, preparing to infiltrate and rescue Glenn and Maggie. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Daryl and Merle Dixon are surrounded by an angry mob chanting "Kill them!" after being asked by The Governor what they think they should do with them. (Made to Suffer) *Patrick died and turned into a walker inside the prison whilst everyone was sleeping. (30 Days Without An Accident) *The bodies of David and Karen are discovered. (Infected) *The Governor is seen watching the prison from afar. (Internment) *The Governor aims a gun at Michonne and Hershel. (Dead Weight) *Rick and Carl walk away from the destroyed prison. The fate of the rest of the group remains unknown. (Too Far Gone) Video Game *Immediately after the group finds shelter at the Motor Inn, the electricity is suddenly shut off, leaving them in darkness. (A New Day) *After taking supplies from an abandoned car, Lee and Doug/Carley watch footage from Jolene's camcorder, revealing that the bandits know where they are and might come after them now that the dairy is overrun. (Starved For Help) *When the train approaches Savannah, a man's voice is heard on Clementine's walkie-talkie, who tells her that he's glad she's coming and that he has her parents. (Long Road Ahead) *The person who kidnapped Clementine is on the walkie talkie and says, "If I were you, I'd choose my next words very carefully", the player then chooses Lee's next words and the episode ends. (Around Every Corner) *Clementine looks off in the distance and spots two moving figures as the screen cuts to black. (No Time Left) *The trailer for A House Divided ends with Clementine saying "I thought you were dead!" but doesn't reveal who she is referring to. (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *As Shane leaves to find Lori and Carl and check on Rick, an undead Don comes up from behind and lunges at Leon right when the scene ends. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The Hero Player, Ed, Greg, and Kara quickly leave the Atlanta Highway Camp after it is overrun. *The Hero Player, Max, Nathan, Ed, Kara, Marla, and Bill leave Atlanta after it is realized that it is no longer safe. *Bill, Kara, Mauricio and his family fly off to Ossabaw Sound, leaving the Hero Player, Ed, and Max. It is then revealed that Marla had just died from her infection. *Sky reveals that he is from Woodbury and takes Harlan into custody, leaving the group to decide whether they join the town or not. Novel Series Coming Category:Themes